Love Me
by Ren-sama23
Summary: Sequel to "Touch Me." It's Yamamoto's birthday and Tsuna has to face his two egoistic, not to mention sadistic, guardians once again. 182769


**Ren-sama's Note:**

**This is the sequel of "Touch Me." Since all of you guys made a request that I wrote a sequel, here it is. Though I'll admit that it took almost forever to write… Treat it as my thanks for the nice and gratifying reviews that I received on that fict! I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed its prequel! **

**This will be my Valentine's Day gift for you! ˆoˆ**

**.**

**.**

Tsuna woke up feeling the sunlight pricking his eyes. He groaned as he immediately shut his eyes once again. He knew the window was open, and yet he was so sure he closed it last night. Reborn must have opened it again to wake him up early. _Wait, why did it feel like a déjà vu? _He sat on his bed and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He absentmindedly looked at the wall and saw his calendar. He squinted his eyes when he saw that the day had a red ink mark on it. _Someone's birthday maybe..? _But he guessed he wouldn't be able to celebrate it with that person, whoever he/she was, since he would be locked up inside his room doing paperwork the whole day. And with that, his eyes immediately widened.

"_Oh, crap!" _He jumped out of his bed and immediately went to the bathroom. He promised Reborn last night that he would definitely do his paperwork early today. He wasn't able to do anything last night and the night before because of his exams – the night before was spent on reviewing while last night he wanted to get back the sleep that his body so deeply craved. And so, the current predicament…

When he went out of the bathroom several minutes later, he was already dressed in his usual clothes inside the house – green turtle-neck long sleeves and brown jeans. He immediately went to his desk without sparing a glance at the calendar because he would just feel guilty if he saw who it was. _And perhaps, he was glad that he wouldn't make it… _

He remembered two faces and he knew that this would be the first time he would thank his paperwork. He was sure that those two would be there too, in the Vongola Style celebration. Reborn would definitely do something to make sure Kyoya goes and Mukuro would go if Kyoya would, if not just to spite the raven.

He blushed deeply, not from giddiness but from embarrassment, before he let out a shiver. It had been two weeks since _that _and he still couldn't help but shiver every time he remembered it, not that Reborn didn't remind him every other minute. He remembered _everything_ of course. He was just drugged, but he had no amnesia. _And he wished he had… _He remembered all the touches, all the kisses, all the moans and screams of pleasure, all the–

"Stop thinking about it!" He pulled his hair roughly when he realized he was already half hard just from thinking about the _incident_, as he called it. He panted, face blushing madly as he willed himself to calm down.

_And he was so angry when he woke up that time._

He was sure that Mukuro didn't mind going to the hospital after that. But Kyoya never talked or even looked in his direction for two whole weeks now after he broke half of the Reception Room and also some other parts of the school because of anger. _Well, he was basically taken advantaged of! He was raped by two of his sadistic guardians! How could he not be angry after that? _He sighed when he remembered the death glare he received from the passing out prefect after his boss hyper mode wore off. And then Mukuro and Kyoya spent a whole week in the hospital.

No, he was not that cruel. The two were only meant to be hospitalized for a day or two, but they wouldn't stop fighting even in the hospital and ended up having more and more injuries everyday, or so he heard from his other guardians because he never visited. He was too embarrassed to even be in the same room as them. _Or maybe it was really cruel of him to place their rooms beside each other's. _

After that incident, he made sure to make it clear as the Vongola Tenth Boss that Reborn and Verde were not allowed in the same room at the same time. EVER. Reborn only smirked at him when he said that while Verde didn't look particularly interested. He could only sigh at those two Arcobalenos' stubbornness.

Of course, everyone questioned him for his sudden outburst that afternoon. But nobody knew the real reason because Tsuna was too upset and embarrassed to say anything and his two guardians also had their fair share of reasons for trying to hide what happened. Kyoya was too pissed that his beloved Namimori suffered multiple damages, though he had the brain to not use his tonfas against Tsuna at the time because he knew he was the one responsible for the brunette's anger. And thus, his mouth was shut tight. Not that anyone in their right mind would be willing to make him talk any time soon.

Mukuro, on the other hand, felt that Tsuna in bed writhing in unmistakable pleasure and moaning continuously while begging for more was a very, very private matter. It wasn't for anyone to know of and certainly wasn't for the world to see. And thus, his mouth was shut tight for he was a very, very possessive lover. Tsuna, that time, was only for his eyes to see. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it even if it was a threesome.

And with that, no one talked about it until now. Mukuro was back in his turf and Kyoya was finally able to get his Reception Room renovated. Thanks to that, the three of them had never made any interactions for the past two weeks now. The Vongola boss had made sure that he wouldn't get any detention at all. And he hadn't, not for the last two weeks. It was actually a record for him.

He was still upset that his guardians didn't even apologize to him, but he knew the word 'sorry' was not in either of their vocabulary.

And thus, the brunette did his paperwork in absentmindedness, still trying to block the memories of that day. He would shiver and blush up to the tips of his hair whenever he remembered how he begged for more and how they gave him what he wanted, and with much pleasure at that. He sighed again as he continued working. He worked for about half day and he realized he hadn't eaten breakfast yet, and it was already lunchtime. He was glad that he managed to do most of his paperwork, at least. He sighed before he pulled from his seat and walked towards the door. He moment he opened it was the moment his face was assaulted by Lambo who immediately jumped on him while crying.

"Dame-Tsuna! Waaahhhh!" He shrieked and Tsuna who was really hungry by now immediately grabbed the baby away from his face before he asked the problem. Lambo mumbled everything in one-shot before he cried out loud again.

Tsuna sighed at the prospect of having a headache on top of a rumbling stomach. "Lambo, please stop crying first and tell me what happened."

"Dame-Tsuna, why aren't we having any celebration!?" The baby sniffed before he half asked and half demanded.

"Celebration? For what?" The Vongola asked in confusion. And then his eyes reverted back to the calendar. He walked towards it and when the date and mark were big enough to read, his eyes immediately widened. _Oh, Kami… Today is Yamamoto's birthday! How could he forget something like that?! _That had never happened before.

And of course he already knew the reason behind all this. He had missions, paperwork, babysitting jobs, training with Reborn, school, paperwork, exams, missions, dodging Reborn's sadistic acts, training with Colonello, school, training with both Reborn and Colonello, paperwork, and of course, the latest was the incident with his two overly egoistic guardians. _How could he even have time to remember?_

"Oh, damn…" He clutched his head as he cursed under his breathe as dread started to replace his shock. _Yamamoto was part of Vongola… which meant that he would end up having a Vongola-style birthday celebration… which could end up in a very traumatized Tsuna in a hospital… or a very embarrassed Tsuna doing some punishments… or plain and simple, a very doomed Tsuna…_

_And to think he was actually worried for a second that he wasn't able to go with them. _

He knew that he felt guilty for not remembering Yamamoto's birthday and also not wanting to celebrate it with the black-haired man. But the mere thought of a Vongola-style celebration was enough to make him wish for more paperwork to do. _And that was saying something._

"Dame-Tsuna! You're not listening to me!" Lambo whined and wailed at the same time that Tsuna had to tighten his grip on the baby just so he wouldn't end up throwing the small one outside the window, much like what Reborn usually did whenever Lambo managed to piss the hell out of him.

The teen shivered just at the thought of a pissed off Reborn. "W-What did you say?" He asked instead.

"I said that we will be having a celebration in Clidoren Inn this evening with no candies and snacks, thanks to you!" Lambo really looked sad and Tsuna had to sigh in return. Clidoren was a place famous for its hot springs and that Inn was the most extravagant hotel in the area. What Lambo was talking about was the fact that one couldn't bring any kind of food or beverages inside the inn. One should just go with his own clothes and everything would be prepared for him at that place. _Talk about wealth… Vongola surely had it all…_

_Wait… that would mean… _Tsuna's eyes widened when the meaning of those words dawned to him. _They would be having a Vongola-style celebration tonight… And damn, he was not yet too late to attend it! _No, he was so sure that Reborn timed it then so that he would be able to attend… using the excuse that he was the Decimo and he's supposed to be there for the celebration or it wouldn't be a Vongola-style celebration at all. _And damn it all…_ That also meant that _all _guardians would be present. _Including those two…_

The brunette sighed again as he rubbed his temple for the oncoming headache. "I'll treat you later with candies then." He looked at the still sniffing toddler and, when Lambo pouted at him cutely but still nodded, he couldn't help but smile. It seemed the little cow was starting to grow up. _Well, actually, Tsuna would be damned if Lambo didn't._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Tsuna gulped as he stared at Gokudera and Yamamoto having another one of their verbal quarrel in front of the Inn. Ryohei was butting in once in a while with his extreme words – since he had no one to talk to because his girlfriend Hana wasn't able to come – but Gokudera chose to ignore the boxer for once and continued his one-sided fight with Yamamoto. The brunette was beside them, but his mind was reeling. They were _all_ present there, and Tsuna had somehow managed to look at everything else except his two guardians – Mukuro and Kyoya who were currently having a glaring contest, though none of them had started speaking a word yet. The atmosphere between the three of them was very tense, though only Tsuna could feel it since he was the only one not doing anything, not to mention the only one who cared about such things.

Kyoko and Haru were conversing animatedly about a cake shop that just opened some streets from their houses. I-pin and Lambo were playing with one another as usual, but more subdued since they just received some quite-deadly glares from both Kyoya and Mukuro for being so loud earlier in the mini bus that the Vongola owned.

Reborn told them all to wait outside while he prepared something for them, but it seemed the baby had just decided to ditch them all for they were already waiting a little bit too long. _It seemed his devilish tutor has some plan again. _And he would bet with all the Vongola's treasures that he was involved in it, if not the center of it.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn suddenly spoke from behind Tsuna, making the teen yelped. All the others stopped conversing/fighting and looked at the baby as well.

"Reborn! Where were you?!" _Everyone was so impatient they were already running all over the place and fighting! _Tsuna added in his mind as he looked at his tutor with an expression asking for an explanation.

"It's because you're such a Dame-Tsuna that your subordinates don't listen well to you." Reborn immediately read what was on his student's mind and pointed a gun at him, to which Tsuna immediately shrunk with fear – though more subdued than when he was still only Dame-Tsuna and not the official Boss of the Vongola.

"Alright. Our rooms are ready. We'll be spending our night here." Reborn merely added as he guided everyone inside the Inn. The place wasn't that large, but it was luxurious enough to cater to royalty. Tsuna felt the need to rub his temples as he imagined the Vongola funds that had been wasted on the inn when there were so many other places with lower prices they could have afforded.

When they entered, the staffs greeted them all with a smile. Some rich female customers even made some not-so-subtle flirtatious moves on the male guardians. Tsuna didn't know if he would be glad or ashamed that there were people trying to flirt with him too for the first time – though all of them were males.

Mukuro gave them all a death glare and they immediately backed-off, since his glare was accompanied by a more subtle but a lot deadlier glare behind him courtesy by one pissed off Kyoya Hibari.

Tsuna was a little confused as to why the customers all decided to just pretend they weren't just staring at him with lustful gazes but he nevertheless shrugged it off. He looked at Reborn as the latter handed out the keys for the rooms. Kyoko, Lambo, and I-pin shared one room while Haru would share a room with Chrome and Reborn. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were sharing one room, much to the silver-haired male's shock. He really thought Reborn would be more astute than that and let him share a room with their boss – though if someone could ever read the Arcobaleno's mind, he decided the room assignments exactly because he was more astute than most people.

Tsuna could feel his insides getting colder by the second. Now, he knew what evil plan Reborn had that his intuition kept warning him about.

Reborn smirked from underneath his fedora hat as he announced the last trio to share a room with one another. "And the last room will be shared by Dame-Tsuna, Hibari, and Mukuro."

"Reborn!" Tsuna didn't know if his face was heating up because of embarrassment or because of anger with his tutor. His two roommates stiffened up a bit, though not so obvious as to draw any attention to either of them. Other than that, they didn't act like they heard anything.

"But Reborn-san! Juudaime can't be with them! They're still not in good terms with one another!" Gokudera immediately burst out with a heated glare towards Mukuro and Kyoya, to which the two latter simply ignored. "What if they hurt Juudaime! I can't let them have Juu–, I mean, I can't let them hurt Juudaime!" None of the other guardians knew what really happened so they could only assume that Tsuna had a big fight with Mukuro and Kyoya.

"Sorry, Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera. You two just have to endure since it's not your birthdays." The Arcobaleno smirked again when Tsuna looked flabbergasted at his unrelated reply. "Okay, everyone will meet at the Dining Area at exactly 9pm, one hour form now, to start our Vongola-style celebration of Yamamoto's birthday. That area is reserved only for us during that time. And don't be late." He eyed his doomed student one last time, especially when he said that last statement, before he gave Tsuna the key to the room and walked together with the others.

Gokudera and Yamamoto both gave their boss a worried look before they too walked towards the direction of their room.

Tsuna stiffened greatly when he realized Reborn and the others just left him with Mukuro and Kyoya – ALONE. He could feel their gaze from behind him and he didn't dare turn his head. He was still a little angry, and a lot embarrassed because of what happened. He knew that, as the boss, he shouldn't be doing something like ostracizing his two guardians. But he couldn't help it. What they did to him shouldn't even be forgivable. _And yet, Reborn who knew everything, just made it so he was sharing a room with the two of them? _How shocking could that be? Maybe his tutor really hated him deep inside or something.

Mukuro's patience was a lot thinner than Kyoya's thin ones, and he didn't want to be patient anymore. "Tsunayoshi-kun, if you don't want to be in the same room as us, you can just hand over the key. We can manage to share a room with one another… _somehow._" He glared at Kyoya, who glared back with clear distaste, before he returned his gaze to his boss. "You can share with Gokudera and the others."

Tsuna thought it was a good deal. He almost wanted to just hand in the key to them and ask Gokudera or Yamamoto to let him share a room with them. _But Reborn would definitely kill him if he did something as cowardly, in the Arcobaleno's view, as that. _He let out a shaky breathe before he shook his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to run away from all of it anyway. As the boss, he had the responsibility to clear the mess he was in. "N-No… It's okay. I-I'll share with you two… t-the room, I mean." He sighed again when he finished talking, still not having the courage to even turn around and face his companions.

Kyoya was clearly more than just irked when he suddenly walked passed Tsuna without any word. He headed directly to their room without even a backward glance or any recognition that he had roommates. Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized something. _Somehow… that action hurt him inside… _His chest hurt so much he wanted nothing more than for Kyoya to at least give him a glare. _Even a cold glare would suffice…_

"Don't worry. He's just angry at himself." Mukuro said behind him. Tsuna looked at him and saw that Mukuro had a kind expression – something that Tsuna initially thought of as creepy even in a dream. _But now he thought it wasn't so bad on his guardian's face… just weird, that's all. _"Do you hate us so much now, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna's mouth opened like a fish. But he found out he didn't have any answer to that. Mukuro smiled again, a little painful this time, but was immediately hidden by his wicked grin before walking past the brunette. He followed Kyoya to their room without waiting for the key, much to Tsuna's quiet disappointment. _So they really had no intention to apologize huh… _Somehow, the thought made him want to cry.

He started walking as well, heading to the direction that Mukuro and Kyoya went off to. He didn't want to just forgive them without an apology, but he didn't want them to hate him as well. He realized he didn't hate them as much as he thought he did. He was just hurt that they did something like _that _to him. He was hurt that they did it, probably for fun, and didn't even give him an ounce of apology.

No, it wasn't the act itself that he disliked. It was the fact that they did it without his permission. And that thought made Tsuna blush up to the tips of his hair. _Did he just admit that he'd have liked it if they asked permission first? _

"Oya, what are you blushing up for?"

"Hiiiieeek!" Tsuna almost jumped out of his wits when a sudden voice interrupted his thoughts, and that same voice was spoken just mere inches from his ear. He immediately clutched his reddening ear and looked at the owner of the voice as the latter did his kufufufu signature laugh. "M-Mukuro!"

"You made us wait for too long, Tsuna." Mukuro said as he smiled seductively, making Tsuna blush more. It was the first time Mukuro called him by that name after all, added to the fact that his statement sounded more than just literal as well.

A huff made both of them turned to Kyoya who merely scowled. It seemed Tsuna really did make them wait long. _Kyoya was fuming. _"A-Ah, the key… H-Here it is." He handed the key to Mukuro, too afraid to even get three meters near Kyoya for the latter looked really irritated if not totally angry.

When they got inside the room, Kyoya immediately took the bed farthest from the door and slept without a word. Hibird quietly nestled on his head, humming a quiet Namimori Anthem to itself to lull its owner into slumber.

"Tsuna." Tsuna, who was looking at Hibari as if expecting the latter to wake up at the slightest of sound, looked at Mukuro disapprovingly, making the latter chuckle. "Don't worry. He won't wake up. He's too tired thinking to himself."

"He's still angry that I destroyed the school." Tsuna mumbled to himself, not realizing his expression looked dejected to the point that even someone like Mukuro would be concerned. The brunette immediately covered his mouth to suppress a yelp of surprise when he felt arms hugged him from behind. "M-Mukuro..?" He blushed deeply when the hold tightened.

"Do you hate this?" Mukuro whispered, but not in a seductive way. It was a lonesome voice painted with pain. "Do you hate us, Tsuna?"

Tsuna immediately shook his head. "No… I just…" He stopped when Mukuro buried his face on the juncture of the brunette's neck. "I just… want you two… to apologize…" He then felt Mukuro smiled.

"We won't." Tsuna, hurt at the blunt words, was about to say something but the illusionist silenced him with the next word. "The things you apologize for are the things you regretted doing. We never regretted even a second of that afternoon. That's the only thing I'm sure Kyoya and I share."

"But–" Tsuna was about to say something again but was stopped abruptly by a low growl.

"Do that somewhere else. Or I'll both bite you to death." Kyoya, obviously awake and glaring, almost spit the words toward the two of them. His tone was that of utter coldness and indifference.

Mukuro, unfazed by Kyoya's attitude as ever even if the tuna in his arms was trembling with fear, hugged Tsuna tighter as he smirked at the raven. "You should show more of your emotions sometimes, Hibari-kun. It'll make you–" The door opened and closed with a loud bang as Kyoya walked out of the room without any word. "–feel better."

The pineapple-haired male was about to say more things when he realized that the teen in his arms was quietly trembling. "Tsuna?" And he felt them, the hot streaks of wetness that fell down from the teen's cheeks. _Tsuna was crying… all because of Kyoya's cold and indifferent attitude. _He hugged the teen tighter as he thought of the things that he would do to Kyoya for making the person they love cry. _Maybe he'd try barbecuing the raven together with that fat yellow bird using his trident._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"You're late, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn remarked when the young Vongola boss entered the Dining Hall. And yet, the first thing he noticed was Mukuro's protective stance just behind the brunette. And most of all, the brunette's lack of energy and swollen eyes hidden by his fringes. _Something definitely happened. _He wanted to, but he knew he shouldn't act this time. _Tsuna needed to solve this problem all by himself._

Tsuna celebrated Yamamoto's birthday with everyone, though his eyes would once in a while dart to Kyoya or Mukuro's direction. He didn't even know what he ate and what they were all talking about. He celebrated with everyone, talked with them once in a while, and even joked with them. But his mind didn't comprehend anything at all. _All he could think of were Kyoya and Mukuro._

He didn't know what he would feel anymore. He should be happy that Kyoya chose to ignore his very presence instead of always wanting to bite him to death. He should be happy that the raven didn't want to have anything to do with him. _And yet his chest hurt like hell… _He should be crept out that Mukuro just hugged him the whole time he was crying, not comforting him with mere words but supporting and cradling him with the man's very presence and warmth. That should have crept him out since the man had just basically raped him two weeks before that. _And yet he felt like half the pain he was feeling subsided a little… He felt strangely comforted…_

Even now, he still felt hurt that Kyoya continued to ignore him while talking to the girls once in a while. _Kyoya wasn't the type to do that… _They just finished eating and were now doing a Vongola-style truth-or-dare game, no matter how clichéd that was. Since they reserved the Dining Hall anyway, they already used the place for their game as they all sat circling a bottle of wine. He watched as everyone played the game very well, though their eyes would dart in his direction if he wasn't looking. And his eyes widened when Haru suddenly knelt in front of Kyoya and kissed the latter's cheek. He didn't hear about the dare.

Haru blushed a little, making everyone laugh and cheer, and Kyoya merely huffed before he closed his eyes and spun the bottle. The scene somehow got stuck in the brunette's mind. _It hurt him… It hurt him a lot. _It was Haru, his friend and a girl who claimed him as her husband. And that was Kyoya, the man he supposedly feared and avoided at all costs. He knew it was merely a game. _And yet… it hurt so much he felt like his chest was being pierced by thousands of glass shards… _His breath hitched and everyone immediately looked at him.

"J-Juudaime?" Gokudera called, more than just a little worried for his boss. "Are you alright?" Yamamoto looked worried as well. Lambo sniffed and offered Tsuna some of his candies. I-pin suddenly looked sad as well.

"Hahi! Is Tsuna-san sick?!" Haru exclaimed with a worried expression. "Should we call a doctor?!" Kyoko nodded her assent, looking at Tsuna with worried eyes.

"Where's the doctor to the extreme!?" Ryohei was about to get up and do something when Tsuna shook his head.

"N-No, I'm alright, everyone! Don't worry about me!" Tsuna laughed sheepishly, trying his best to hide his pain. He could now understand what Reborn had been trying to tell him during those first months of training. His pain wasn't his pain alone. If he's hurt, his famiglia would worry as well. And thus, he did the only thing he could. "I'll return to the room for now. Happy birthday again, Yamamoto!" He looked at the smiling raven apologetically and Yamamoto merely laughed, indicating it's alright.

Reborn only tipped his fedora hat to the side. _Good luck, Tsuna._

Tsuna bowed to everyone and immediately left the room in a daze. It hurt so much. It felt like his heart was about to be ripped off from his chest. He went back to their room and readied himself to sleep, but backed out at the last minute. _He'd see both Mukuro and Kyoya again if he stayed in their room._

He immediately took his bathrobe and left the room without any word, heading for the hot spring. Tsuna found that the place was deserted, much to his gratitude since he wasn't able to hide his tears anymore. He sat in the hot pool and cried his heart out quietly. He was much too confused. He didn't know why he's so hurt. He didn't know why he's crying and acting as if he was grieving for someone's death.

Some not-so-quiet laughter reached his ears before the door to the bathhouse opened. Three rich male students from Namimori entered and stopped at the sight of him crying.

"Woah, if it isn't Dame-Tsuna!" One of them said as he walked towards the brunette. "Ooh… I think he's crying!" But his voice wasn't that of concern but of mockery. The other two laughed together with him.

"What are you saying? He's always crying!" The other one jeered. "We all know he's crybaby!"

Tsuna remained motionless as he wiped the tears off his face. He felt the trio approached him but he didn't feel the need to fend himself off. Fighting right now would be disastrous, what with his emotions currently uncontrolled. _It might even be worse than when he destroyed the Reception Room and almost half the school. _He was just thankful it was afternoon then and most students were already home.

"Hey, didn't you hear us? Are you deaf?" One of the males tapped his cheek with their four fingers, slapping him with more force than he initially thought. They all stopped when they heard the door opened and closed once again followed by two distinct growls.

"Get away from him, herbivores. Or I'll bite you to death." A cold, deadly voice spat the words. Tsuna was so surprised he immediately turned around. He felt his heart leaped from his chest when he saw Kyoya's signature scowl back to place. He felt his face blush when he saw Mukuro approaching them with that feral grin of his. _Somehow… all of those felt right._

Both Kyoya and Mukuro's eyebrows furrowed when they saw the streaks of tears on their beloved little tuna's cheeks. _Those bastards made him cry… _The students immediately recognized the huge dark aura behind their Disciplinary Committee President and gulped. They also saw Mukuro's eyes gleaming darkly, making them tremble a lot despite the fact that they didn't know who the man was.

In less than a minute, the three students were lying on the floor unconscious, clearly bitten to death, with a little doze of illusion denying them consciousness.

"Are you alright?" Mukuro smiled playfully as he approached the brunette, who immediately nodded with a small smile.

Tsuna felt like his face would explode from too much embarrassment when he saw his two guardians taking their clothes off. He was blushing up to the tips of his hair as he watched them bicker and growl once in a while. "A-Ano… A-Are you two… uh, going to take a bath as well?"

Both looked at him with serious faces before they both glared at one another. Kyoya was the first one who talked, much to Tsuna's surprise. "We want to talk."

"With you." Mukuro added since Kyoya didn't elaborate. "And we want to have a nice bath as well, with our little tuna fish."

"Eehhh? T-Tuna!?" Tsuna blurted out when he heard his new nickname. No, it wasn't exactly a nickname. He felt even the tips of his ears reddening. "W-What–?" All his coherent thoughts stopped the moment his two guardians entered the bath as well, wearing nothing but bathing towels.

"Shall we start the interrogation with our little tuna fish then, Hibari-kun?" Mukuro sat just beside their boss, making the latter stiffened greatly. Kyoya sat on Tsuna's other side without any word, as usual. "Tsuna, what do you exactly feel… about us?"

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked at him, not really understanding very well the meaning of the words. He furrowed his eyebrows before he thought of it. "W-Well… I think that you're really strong, both of you… And you both do what you want. And… you both do your jobs as guardians nicely…" BY the end of his statement, he was already smiling shyly. He was happy somehow. _Kyoya wasn't angry anymore… and Mukuro wasn't wearing a pained expression anymore…_

"That's not what we're asking, Tsunayoshi." Hibari cut him with a glare, making him shrink towards Mukuro's side. That action somehow irked Kyoya a lot and made Mukuro chuckle.

"I guess he won't understand unless we say it in words, huh. Alright." Mukuro breathed deeply, aware of the fact that Tsuna was looking at him with curiosity. "We're both in love with you, Tsuna." He said it so casually, with a smile on his face even, that Tsuna wasn't able to comprehend anything at all for the first few seconds.

The brunette simply stared at the violet-haired male blankly for a while, gaping cutely, before everything dawned to him. "H-Hiiiieeeee!" He immediately stood up, walking backwards and away from his two guardians. "W-W-What are you saying!? T-That doesn't… That doesn't make any sense!"

They could see his confusion and the two had to sigh and glare at one another again for making the plan fail miserably. Kyoya was annoyed that Mukuro said it in a very shocking way, making their tuna fish confused and shocked. Mukuro was angry at the raven because he's the only one who had to talk while both of them gained.

"Tsunayoshi." Kyoya looked at Tsuna with a serious expression. "We want to know how you feel." He stood up and walked towards Tsuna, followed by Mukuro. "Do you hate us? Do you hate what we did that much?"

Tsuna could feel himself blush deeply at the sudden confession. It was supposed to be impossible, not to mention shocking. Those two had never been close to him before, unlike his other guardians. They were always bullying him, harassing him, and biting him to death. _And yet, now that he thought about it, they were the only ones who behaved differently towards him… Was that because of their feelings?_

"S-So… You say you're both in l-love with me..?" Tsuna could feel his whole body turning red from embarrassment just from having to say it. Kyoya huffed and averted his eyes before nodding, while Mukuro simply smiled at him and nodded. _And somehow, those answers made his heart a lot warmer. It made him… happy._

_Wait, did that mean he likes them too? _Tsuna could feel his panic surfacing on his face. _**Two**__ of them!?_

Kyoya smirked. "I think this might lessen your confusion." He walked passed Tsuna before turning around so that he was behind the brunette, giving his eyes the full view of Tsuna's slender back. Mukuro smirked as well before he walked in front of Tsuna and held him by the waist.

"H-Hiiiee–mph!" Tsuna's voice was muffled when Kyoya suddenly lifted his face and kissed him forcefully but passionately. Mukuro licked and sucked his jaw, making him moan in the raven's mouth. "Ahh! W-Wait–!" He yelped when Mukuro suddenly grabbed the towel covering his body and threw it away together with his towel. Kyoya did the same with his own, before kissing the brunette full in the mouth once more.

The brunette flushed when his two guardians smirked at the sight of his half-erect manhood. Mukuro leaned down and started sucking his nipples, earning some muffled moans from him in return. Kyoya left his mouth and traveled towards his earlobes, biting and licking them, and down to his neck and shoulders, giving him butterfly kisses and bite marks in the process.

"W-Wait…" He clutched Mukuro's shoulder and bit his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning when the illusionist traveled even lower, down to his abdomen, licking and sucking every skin on the way. Kyoya's left hand pinched the brunette's nipple, earning a pleasured yelp from him, while the raven's other hand groped his dripping length and starting massaging it slowly. "Hibari…san… Mukuro… ahh… Please… s-stop… unh…"

Tsuna could feel his legs wobbling. He would've already fallen on his knees if it weren't for Mukuro's hands supporting his sides and Kyoya's hands supporting his chest and front. Both older males smirked when they saw Tsuna's expression while the latter was begging them to stop. His expression looked like asking for more, just like his expression that last time. _It seemed that expression wasn't because of the potion. It was his natural expression when high in pleasure._

Mukuro started sucking their boss's length, much to Tsuna's embarrassment and pleasure, despite the fact that Kyoya's hand was still massaging it. Tsuna shivered before he let out a suppressed moan. He came inside Mukuro's mouth after several seconds.

The two semes decided that it would be better if Tsuna were to sit down. They both knelt in front and behind him while waiting for his post-orgasm daze to lessen. Mukuro swallowed everything that Tsuna gave him before licking his lips and giving the brunette a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you, little tuna fish." Mukuro whispered beside the brunette's ear, making Tsuna's breathe hitch and making his ears red. Kyoya glared at the pineapple herbivore's annoying ways of outdoing him in Tsuna's eyes.

The raven lifted Tsuna and made the brunette sit on his lap while hugging him tightly from behind. That act made Mukuro arched an eyebrow to. "Hibari-kun, I was so sure we made it clear that we'd share little tuna fish to one another. Why are you hogging him all on your own now?"

"Shut up, pineapple herbivore." Kyoya glared before he kissed Tsuna's nape. "Try to relax, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blinked wearily. "Eh..?" He was still a little out of it because of the earlier orgasm. The sudden intrusion of a finger inside him made him yelp in pain. "H-Hibari-san..!"

"Shhh…" Mukuro voiced before kissing the brunette's forehead. "Try to relax, Tsuna." He kissed Tsuna on the lips with much gentleness and patience before he started pumping the Vongola boss with opposite strength – fast and forceful, just enough to drive the small teen insane with pleasure. Kyoya added the second finger at that same time, making Tsuna moan in Mukuro's mouth with both pleasure and pain.

Tsuna was already a blushing and moaning mess by the time the third finger was added. He could feel the fingers moving inside him and it's making him feel all sorts of tingling feeling. He knew he should have been disgusted. _And yet, he couldn't deny to anyone how he liked it only so much…. _Mukuro stopped his ministrations to prevent the brunette from cumming prematurely. The two older males looked at one another before they grudgingly decided to cooperate for once.

"Hibari…san…" Tsuna panted. "The water…" He blushed even deeper when they all realized what he was trying to say.

"Kufufufu~ Don't worry, tuna fish." Mukuro kissed his lips again. "The water won't be able to get inside you after this moment." Mukuro helped Kyoya turn Tsuna around, so the brunette was riding the raven. The latter removed his fingers, earning an audible whine from their boss which made them both smirked.

Tsuna didn't know what was happening at first or why the hell they turned him around to face Kyoya. But he was sure the smirk his two guardians had was too sadistic to even be considered adorable. And just as he thought of that, he found himself yelping in so much pain when he felt his insides almost being ripped apart. He clutched Kyoya's shoulders so tight, enough to draw blood while his tears ran down his cheeks.

"Shhh… It's okay… It'll get better soon." Kyoya whispered beside his ears as the raven's hand cupped his cheek. That alone made him stopped sobbing.

"Unh… It's too tight, Hibari…" Mukuro grunted from behind them. "You should get out."

"No, _you _should get out. Tsunayoshi is mine." Kyoya replied with a snarl.

"As if..!" Mukuro replied with a pleasured grunt when both of them shifted a little.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. _What the?! Both of them were inside him!? _He knew he couldn't blush any deeper than how he was blushing right now, but he still did. "Y-You two..!" And he couldn't help but scream in extreme pleasure mixed with a small doze of pain when his two guardians pulled out a little before slamming into his sensitive spot in sync. Both Kyoya and Mukuro grunted in pleasure as well at the tightness of their beloved tuna fish, though half of it was because they were both inside.

The two repeatedly thrust in and out of Tsuna in sync, earning moans and screams from the youngest teen. Tsuna almost blacked out when waves after waves of pleasure ravished his body and senses to the limits. He was riding the two while Mukuro helped him lift himself up before the two would raise their hips to meet him half-way down. The feeling was so foreign, and yet too intoxicating, not to mention too pleasurable, for him. Other people would probably call it rough sex, but he preferred to call it intimate and passionate lovemaking.

The brunette gave one last shiver before he came on both his and Kyoya's stomach. Just as the walls of his insides tightened to the point of being painful, Kyoya and Mukuro reached their climax as well and came inside him. The three of them found themselves panting hard, skin sleeked with sweat, and hearts beating very fast as they reveled on their post-orgasm. Added to the steam that the hot bath had accumulated, the three felt a little lightheaded… and happy.

"Tsunayoshi, do you hate that?" Kyoya was the first one who talked. "Do you hate what we did? Do you want to blast the herbivore and I to the wall with your X-Burner again?"

Tsuna, still a little dazed, immediately shook his head. "I… I…" Mukuro kissed his nape, giving him the strength to continue while he stared at Kyoya's gray eyes. "I liked it…"

"And?" Mukuro asked. He wanted to hear more. He didn't want to expect anything since Tsuna seemed to like Kyoya alone. But he still hoped. "How do you feel about us, Tsuna?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at them now, blushing deeply when he realized he was still on Kyoya's lap, with both Mukuro and the raven's manhood still inside him. "Uhmm… a-ano…" He averted his gaze as he tried to think, though that was proving to be a little more difficult than he thought right now. "I… feel warm right now and happy… I guess I don't mind doing it with you two… much…" He blushed deeper with that, making both his guardians smirked. "And… I don't fear you two anymore… I feel happy when you're around, both of you… I feel pain and loneliness when you ignore me… My chest hurts when you ignore me… I think I want to be with you two more… Are those feelings okay?"

"Kufufufu~ Little tuna fish…" Mukuro kissed his neck. "Did you just realize what you said?"

Kyoya smirked. "That's a nice love confession you got there, Omnivore."

"Ehhhh!?" Tsuna blushed even deeper, if that was even possible. "C-C-Confession?!"

"Shall we finish bathing now?" Mukuro smirked. "I think I already want to strip some tuna fish in a yukata in our little room."

"Ehhhh!?" Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard that. _Not more of that double penetration!_

"Agreed." Kyoya nodded to Mukuro.

"Ehhhh!?" Tsuna gaped at the raven, making his lover smirked at him sadistically. _No way would he let himself– _and they were already carrying him!

"S-Someone, HELP ME–mpfh!" And he found his mouth covered with smirking lips, courtesy of one Kyoya Hibari just as Mukuro carried him in nothing but a disheveled yukata.

Everyone in that floor that night pretended they couldn't hear the muffled moans and screams of pleasure that made their pants tight as they walked passed one particular door.

.

.END.

.

**Ren-sama's Notes:**

**Alright! That's it, people! No more sequel, but I hope I made your fantasies come to life for a while there! Please review! ˆoˆ**


End file.
